Shi No Numa Remix
by zombie-madness
Summary: The story of Shi No Numa in nazi zombies with customized parts. Rated M for violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Call Of Duty: Shi No Numa

The three soldiers walk slowly to the chain link gate enforced by crates. They had been walking for hours, maybe even days. And had finally arrived at the research facility where experiments of an unknown element had reportedly been done. All three with their own agenda…the American, "Tank" Dempsey, a tough as nails marine, to investigate on an unknown meteor which had been brought to this research site and the element presumably extracted from it, the Russian, Nikoli, who is a death seeking drunk anxious to get into action, and a Japanese, Takeo, an elite solider of the Imperial Army, shot down in his Nakijima KI-27 fighter plane, and had been stranded in the jungle for days by himself alone.

The men hopped over the fence one by one, all relieved to arrive at their destination.

Dempsey wiped his brow of sweat, and gave a smile. "Aha ha…finally, I didn't think I could go much longer, listening to you ramble about your Vodka stash, Nikoli."

"Aye, the Jap's lecture over being honorable was hell, yes?" Nikoli responded.

Takeo gave Nikoli a straight stare, "That, is dis-honorable!"

Dempsey looked around, "Well we should start looking for the Doctor…I think his name was Richtofen or something…"

Nikoli laughed, "Ha, a Nazi I see…We kicked their asses, no?"


	2. Chapter 2

The three soldiers wondered into the main building, the dark brown wood was blood soaked, the curtains ripped, and the appliances overturn. The place looked as if it had been through a strong wind.

"What is, all of this blood doing here?" Takeo asked, his eyes beaming from one side of the building to the other.

Dempsey replied, "I have know idea, but you can bet your ass I'll find out."

All of a sudden, the soldiers heard something around the corner. It was someone, talking to their self accompanied by a drilling sound.

"Yes, yes…you are a fine specimen, you know, such a shame that ze Doctor had to dis assemble you…muah haha…"

Nikoli cringed in fear, "What the…"

"…Anyone there?…" Dempsey screamed throughout the building, echoing thru every doorway.

First they heard someone sliding a tray, then rolling a cart, and finally a sound of folding cloth followed by footsteps. The footsteps got louder by the second as the soldiers readied their pistols. The man came into view, he was wearing a long brown coat, baggy smooth pants, high boots, and a strange officer hat. He also had black gloves on…Red stains covering each.

Dempsey put his pistol into his pocket, "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed, "Why…I am ze Doctor, Hanz Richtofen!" He answered, to the shock of the rugged soldier. "And, who are you, exactly?"

"I am private Tank Dempsey, this is Nikoli, and that is Takeo." He explained while pointing to the men. "And incase your wondering, I'm here to investigate that meteor that you guys found…I believed it might be named Tunguska. Anyways they wanna' know about the mysterious element you extracted from it."

"Aye yes…I knew that ze story would surface sooner or later. So, what are you going to do? Hold me up until I take you to ze gun?" He asked.

"Yea…wait, gun? No one ever said anything about a gun to this soldier that's for sure."

Dr. Richtofen's foot stomped onto the wood beneath, "Erhmm…Oops? Hehe…follow me, I will take you to ze VunderVaffe…"

Dempsey got a strange look on his face and turned to Nikoli, "What the hell is a Wonder Waffle?", who stared in confusion.

They followed the Dr. through part of the swamp land onto a murky island hut that had the words "Doctors Quarters" written in chalk on the sign outside of the door. Which was opened by the Doctor.

He laughed, "Muah haha…This is where it happened, where I conceived the VunderVaffe, my greatest creation! Hahahaha…Sorry I get a little excited sometimes…"

They follow him into the hut to his desk, laying on that desk was a strange futuristic gun, lined with shiny golden material. It looked to have some type of energy held up in the barrel, and also had three globes at the end. Also noticeable were three light bulb-like objects stuck into the side.

Nikoli scratched his head, "What the hell is that? You must have contact with the Soviet, yes?"

"What is that gun for, and why do you have it?" Dempsey demanded.

Dr. Richtofen laughed, "Haven't I already told you? This is ze VunderVaffe, my greatest creation! It is powered by the element 115 on ze periodic table…that of which was extracted from ze meteor…"

Dempsey smirked, "Uh…what the hell is that blue electricity?"

"Why…my friend…That is ze element, only converted into free energy!"

"The element is used to make a lighting gun, are you kidding me?" Dempsey examined the gun.

"Haha…but not only that, my friend, but also my other inventions, like ze one behind you!"

All three soldiers quickly turned behind them, examining the invention.

"Oh my god…" Dempsey stared in awe as he realized the invention to be the electricity barriers that he had encountered at the Asylum.

The doctor began to laugh, a very psychotic laugh.

"I also made a DG-1...ze first weapon made from ze cells of ze element 115. I hear you American's call it ze Ray Gun? Muhaha…"

"Son of a bitch. I was sure that this nerd in my 8th grade homeroom made that gun, Ray Jones. Go figure." Dempsey explained. "Um…you got anywhere to sleep in this place?"

"Why yes, follow me." Richtofen replied, leading them back through the swamp to the main building. They eventually arrived at two sets of bunk beds.

Nikoli hopped onto the top bunk, "Ha! I call top bunk, American scum!"

Dempsey ignored him and instead questioned Richtofen, "So, four beds mean that they should be four people here…where are the other three dudes?"

"zey…aren't with me anymore…no need to worry, you guys need to get some sleep. Something tells me you'll need it tomorrow…"

"Oh…Wait what?"

"Oh nothing!"

Nikoli was having no trouble going to sleep, remembering the smell of his vodka calmed him down. Takeo, on the other hand, first scrubbed his sacred katana with a wash towel before hopping into his bunk, as he does every night before sleeping. Dempsey didn't get as much sleep as the others, after all the only things running through his head were the VunderVaffe, the Ray Gun, and the Electric Barriers, and the meteor in which they got the element from. His whole mission, his whole purpose of coming to this disgusting swamp in the first place, explained in such a short amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tank Dempsey arose from his bottom bunk. He noticed that Takeo and Nikoli where still sound asleep. There was still fog around the swamp, indicating that it was still early morning. He arose from the bed and stumbled over to his boots, rubbing his light blonde hair back from his four head. He slipped on the black footwear and tied the laces quickly. He started looking for Dr. Richtofen, but couldn't seem to find him. Eventually he wondered out into the storage swamp. He took the pathway to the hut and stepped into the murky knee deep swamp water.

"Eh…disgusting." He thought.

He started walking up the wooden steps out of the swamp to the hut door when he heard a sound. It was a strange sound, a sound that reminded him of a futuristic space craft he had watched on a TV show. He turned around slowly, and was immediately overwhelmed by what he had seen. It was large, Red, and had energy flowing through it like blood in an animal. It had a different aura to it that anything Dempsey had ever seen.

"What the…A space rock? A meteor?" He asked himself, out loud.

The tough American turned back around to see Dr. Richtofen pushing open the storage hut doors with a crate in his hand. It had the number 115 on it.

Dempsey cleared his through and asked, "That the meteor… It's where you got the element?"

Dr. Richtofen laughed, "Ha…why yes it is. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yea…I guess. Where ya' takin' that box anyway?" He asked

"Upstairs, follow me."

So Dempsey followed Dr. Richtofen back through the swamp, to the main building. On their way to the stairs, he noticed that Takeo and Nikoli where still asleep. They walked up into a big room with numbers written on the wall. He also noticed a strange box with two question marks painted on top of it. This box was nearly the exact same as the one he had encountered at the Asylum. They continued out through a doorway into a small room with a gate with the words "Comm Room" written above it on a sign. They took a left, going up the creaking stairway. The stairway led into another big room, this one much bigger than the one before. Dempsey started looking around when he noticed something that shocked him. There was a ripped open part of the roof. A Para shoot had been caught up in the wood and hay, and their was a man hanging by his neck on a plain piece of rope. Swaying in the breeze. He had blood stains all over him, which had leaked onto the floor.

Dr. Richtofen noticed the soldiers interest in the hanging body, "Yes well see…what happened was…"

The soldier fell to both knees and put his head down, "Phil…"

The Dr. gave a confused expression, "Phil? Who is this Phil you speak of?"

"My…my partner. Phil Keegan." He answered, raising his head back up to take another look at the body.

"Your partner?" Richtofen asked, shocked.

"Yea…our air craft had run out of fuel miles away from this facility…he told me to eject whenever he gave the OK…he ejected, by my seatbelt had a malfunction so I couldn't. I managed to unlock it maybe 30 minutes later. I landed the Para shoot perfectly safe in the swamp…I guess Phil wasn't so lucky. He and me were the only survivors of the Asylum mission…Great soldier…such a shame."

"That means…you must be Peter?"

"Yea that's my first name…but how'd ya' know that?"

The doctor set the box down onto a pile of other boxes, "Whenever I first discovered him he had landed successfully. Out of breath, and a crushed arm, but he was still alive. I had to perform surgery and he lost his left arm. He kept telling me that he wasn't alone, and that he had a partner named Peter."

"Are you kidding me? What else did he tell you?"

"Well…he kind of kept to himself. He spent most of his time, which was a mere 2 days, vaguely communicating with ze American military through the radios in ze communications room."

Dempsey's expression turned angry, he quickly stood up from the floor and walked over to Richtofen. He grabbed the Dr. by the neck and push him to a wall. He pointed one hand to the hanging body of Phil.

"Then how the hell did he get like that? I swear to god if you had anything to do with him hanging himself I'll rip your-

"I swear! I swear! I did nothing, nothing at all!"

"Then what happened?"

Dr. Richtofen pushed himself away from Dempsey, "Listen to me I have…" His was interrupted by a cough, followed by him taking a deep breath. "I have something…for you…left by your friend. He told me to give it to you. He thought that everything was hopeless, connection had been totally lost to the Americans and he thought that it was the end…he missed his wife and his 2 children too much…that along his arm pain was enough to give him suicidal thoughts…you have to trust me!" He pleaded.

Dempsey punched the wall beside him, "Damn it…Wait, you said he had left something for me…what was it?"

Without saying anything Richtofen started to walk downstairs, Dempsey followed. Takeo and Nikoli had awoken after hearing the commotion.

The confused Russian asked, "What is going on here? Don't tell me that Rasmussen has escaped, eh?"

He was ignored by both of the men. Richtofen walked over to one of his experimenting tables and opened a drawer. He pulled out a radio and immediately reached it to Dempsey.

"Take this, listen to it."

Dempsey snatched the radio from his hand and turned up the notch and pressed the power button. He then heard an audio recording, the voice was Phil.

" *static* *static* *static*

Private Phil Keegan here

The experimenting of the element 115 by the Nazi scientist was a *static*

He has successfully *static* into a gun.

My communicating with the Military *static*

Der Riese must stay *static*

I repeat, Der Riese must *static*

At all costs…

Peter, I hope you get this message…I can't stand it anymore…

I've lost all hope, I hope you haven't

Get to Der Riese…

It may be our last *static*

*static* *static* *static* "

"Who was that? What did it mean?" Nikoli asked.

Dempsey dropped the radio. His straight stare was beamed at the floor. A small tear slid down his left cheek. His hands made into fists. "We have to get to Der Riese. We absolutely must."

"Der Riese? That reminds me of a old bar I used to go to in Russia, Reese's bar and club. Oh the memories, aha." Nikoli rambled.

Dr. Richtofen raised his hat and scratched his bald head, "Well I do have a truck outside of ze fishing hut…It might be a stretch, put we could manage to make it to Poland in a matter of days-

The Dr.'s sentence was interrupted by an angry screech. A screech heard all to many times by Dempsey.

Dempsey turned around quickly and reached up under the bottom bunk of the bed, pulling out a M1A1 Carbine. "No! Not now!"

Takeo and Nikoli where immensely confused, they had no idea what was going on. Dr. Richtofen pulled a magnum from his pocket and turned his attention to the two soldiers, "What are you waiting for? Ready your pistols, where in for a ride!"

The soldiers obediently obeyed, and grabbed both of their pistols from their pockets and unlatched the safety lock.

First everything was calm…only the sounds of screeching soldiers where heard, but then eventually, things started to get bad. The four men noticed a zombie breaking off boards of a window, and then another at a different window, eventually zombies where breaking in from every window in sight. All they had where two pistols, a carbine, and a magnum. Was this the end?

The mayhem started, Dempsey started popping zombies skulls with his carbine, Nikoli started shooting some zombies coming behind him with his pistol, but it was to no avail. He had to pull out his knife and stab it in the left eye socket, which resulted in zombie blood squirting all over him. Takeo also noticed that his pistol was no use, and pulled out his sacred kitana. He began slicing the zombies limbs off and stabbing them in the necks, which also brought immense blood, covering the whole floor with limbs and red liquid. Richtofen was providing backup fire with his magnum, but things were getting out of hand.

"C'mon! Come to ze treasure chest!"

The soldiers followed, watching each others back from all sides. Nikoli arrived first.

"What the hell? Is only a box…?"

Richtofen let out a scream as he blew of a zombies head that was about to swing at Takeo, "Open it! Noooww!!"

Nikoli opened the box, a strange green light shot into the air. The box began randomly cycling through weapons…landing on a Ppsh-41, "I dunno' what the fuck just happened, but I like it!" He grabbed the gun and started to shoot all zombies in sight.

Next was Takeo's turn. He opened the box, which began its cycle of weapons, and landed on a Type-100, "This is an honorable weapon, for an honorable soldier!"

The zombie horde began to fall easily to the soldiers, the pair of a Type-100 and a Ppsh-41 was indeed a perfect match. Just when the attack was starting to seem over, the sounds of the zombies were once again heard. This time, more plenty than ever. They started coming through every window, from behind and in front, and from both sides.

Dr. Richtofen screamed, "Follow me, to ze Doctors Quarters! It is our only hope!"

The soldiers ran to the Doctors Quarters, barely squeezing through the horde of zombies without being overwhelmed. As if things couldn't get any worse, Nikoli ran out of ammo with his Ppsh-41. The group waded through the swamp water as fast as they could, finally arriving to the hut. Richtofen ran over to his desk and picked up his VunderVaffe. Laughing maniacally as he flipped the power switch of the gun, lighting up the power bulbs.

He then turned back to the door, "Stand back! Time to electrify! MUAHA HA HA!"

The soldiers cleared the path as Richtofen shot the ball of electricity at the group of zombies. Hitting one and then jumping to the other, then the other, and another. Finally the whole mound of blood thirsty zombies where falling victim to the element 115 in action. Their lifeless bodies fell limberly into the green swamp water. He then shot two more shots, taking out more zombies. The swamp was full of floating bodies.

"FRESH MEAT!! MUAH HAA!!!!" He laughed, "NEVER MESS WITH ZE DOCTOR!!!"

The soldiers gasp for breath as they sweat immensely.

Dempsey took a deep breath, "So, that's that gun in action, huh? Ha...can't say I'm not impressed."

Takeo reloaded his Type-100 to its last clip, "So, are we leaving this horrid swamp or not?"

Dempsey threw down his empty carbine and pistol and gave a hand motion "C'mon, we have to get out of here. Now!"

Just when they thought that the attack of the zombie horde was over, the zombies began to attack again, this time breaking through the windows of the Doctors Quarters. Surrounding Richtofen.

His face turned frightened, his VunderVaffe was in need of a reload, which would take seconds, seconds that he didn't have before the zombies would tear him apart. He didn't know what to do.

The soldiers stared in terror. Not knowing what to do. The zombies neared Richtofen, reaching for his arms, he thought for sure that this was the end when, all of a sudden, both zombies were shot down by bullets from a type-100. It was Nikoli. The best marksmen in Russia. He had reacted quickly and pulled the gun from Takeo's hands.

"Get the fuck out of here new friends, Nikoli has a date with death." He demanded as he pushed Dempsey and Takeo outside of the hut, Dr. Richtofen grabbed a box of VunderVaffe bulbs and rushed out to them, helping them up.

Dempsey yelled, "Nikoli, what the hell are you doing? No soldier gets left behind!"

The zombies rushed into the hut, overwhelming Nikoli back into a corner. He put his left hand onto the Barrier switch. Holding and shooting the type-100 with his other.

"No…This soldier does get left behind…" He managed to say before being mauled by the zombies and falling down, pulling the power switch at the same time, turning on the Electric Barrier. The zombies then rushed out of the door into the Electricity, bursting into flames. As more and more came through the windows of the hut, more and more bodies piled up in front of the door. Nikoli had died, but at the same time, had saved his new found friends.

Dempsey was still frozen in shock. Richtofen walked up behind him.

"C'mon. The Barrier has a time limit. There is no second to waste, we have to get to ze truck in time!" He screamed, pulling the soldier into a all out run alongside Takeo to the fishing hut, and eventually the truck, never looking behind.

…And so there they were. Heading off to Der Riese by any means possible. All that they had was a truck, a VunderVaffe gun including a box of power bulbs, and Takeo's katana. The Asylum had been taken over, along with the Research Facility. Their only hope is to make it to Der Riese in time. Whatever is there may have the power to wipe out the zombies disease. The three men may be the worlds last hope.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
